


Tanner's Saturday

by sabershadowkat



Series: Faded Photographs [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion piece to Faded Photographs<br/>A brief look at what happened on Saturday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tanner's Saturday

Angelus awoke early on Saturday, stretched, and emitted a low purr of delight. He felt wonderful, languid, like a lazy cat who'd just been fed the most delicious cream.   
  


Speaking of cream...   
  


A sly smile slid across the vampire's lips. He ducked under the imported sheet.   
  


"Annnngeluuuuussssss," Tanner groaned loudly as Angelus's tongue laved a wet path along his instantly hard member.   
  


"Good mornin', Tanner," Angelus's muffled voice came from beneath the sheet. "An' how did you sleep?"   
  


"Gooohhhhh."   
  


Angelus chuckled around the young mortal's cock as he sucked down on the blood-filled shaft. His head bobbed in the darkness under the sheet, the strong scent of arousal surrounding him.   
  


It wasn't long before Tanner exploded inside Angelus's mouth. The vampire swallowed hungrily, devouring every drop of the human's hot, salty seed.   
  


Angelus licked his lips, then crawled up Tanner's body and emerged from under the sheet face-to-face with the sable-haired boy. Tanner's face was flushed with pleasure and he was panting rapidly. Angelus smiled just before he captured Tanner's lips in a passionate kiss.   
  


The vampire moved his hips against Tanner's, his stiff cock rubbing against

the coarse hair at the apex of the mortal's thighs. Tanner's hands slid around Angelus's back and held him close.   
  


Angelus moaned in the back of his throat when he felt Tanner's warm hand tentatively venture downwards. When his lover cupped his backside and arched his own hips, Angelus shivered in pleasure.   
  


He broke the kiss, opened his eyes and met Tanner's uncertain gaze. "What would you like t' do, heartling?" Angelus asked in a thick voice.   
  


Tanner's fingers barely brushed over Angelus's hidden hole as his hand tightened on the vampire's asscheek. Angelus shivered again.   
  


"Can-can I...," Tanner averted his gaze, a rosy blush spreading over his features, "...do what y-you did to-to-to m-me?"   
  


"Which part?" Angelus said with breathy desire.   
  


Tanner licked his lips, and the vampire's eyes rolled as fire shot straight to his groin. He ground his aching member against Tanner, seeking relief. "Ah, hell, Tanner. Tell me what you want afore I burst."   
  


"I want to taste you," Tanner said in a rushed whisper. "L-like you tasted m-me."   
  


Angelus threw himself onto his back next to Tanner and ripped away the sheet covering them. His pale cock stood out straight from his body, his foreskin pushed entirely back and pre-cum glistening on the pulsing head. He dug his fingers into the mattress on either side of him and spread his thighs in supplication.   
  


"Do what you wish, me heartling," Angelus told Tanner in a roughened voice. "I be yours t' play wit'."   
  


The vampire closed his eyes and wondered how he'd managed to live so long without the pleasure he felt at the merest touch from the sable-haired mortal in bed with him.   
  


A puff of warm breath against his lips was the only warning he had before Tanner's mouth covered his own. Angelus parted his lips and allowed the younger man to lead.   
  


Tanner's tongue slipped into Angelus's mouth and engaged the vampire in a wet duel. Tanner's sigh of bliss seemed to echo in the bedchamber, and Angelus barely restrained himself from grabbing the boy and sinking into his tight body.   
  


The sable-haired man pulled away from Angelus's mouth and began brushing soft, wet kisses along the vampire's jaw. Tanner continued downwards, his lips leaving a burning trail where they met Angelus's cool skin. Angelus felt the bed shift as Tanner moved over him, and his fingernails ripped into the bedding as he tensed in anticipation.   
  


Angelus jumped when Tanner kissed the swell of flesh just below his navel. Tanner laughed quietly, and the low sound caused the vampire to tremble.   
  


"Where'd me shy Tanner run off t'?" he asked with a groan as a fist closed around his straining shaft.   
  


"The colonies."   
  


Angelus chuckled, then inhaled sharply.   
  


"Tastes funny," Tanner commented.   
  


"Bloody hell, Tanner," Angelus rasped. His hips arched, and his cock slid in Tanner's hand. The vampire couldn't take it any more. "Please, heartling, do somethin' soon. I canna stand any more o' yer teasin'."   
  


In response, Tanner sucked on the tip of Angelus's cock, and Angelus almost shot off of the bed.   
  


Tanner immediately released him and asked, "Are you all right?"   
  


"Again," Angelus managed to grind out.   
  


Tanner complied, and Angelus was done for. The vast sexual experience he possessed vanished the moment Tanner's hot mouth surrounded him. The white-heat of impending orgasm ignited almost immediately in the vampire's lower belly, and he instantly began to uncontrollably pant. Tiny whimpers emitted from the back of his throat that grew in pitch the closer he came to climax.   
  


Angelus was thrown over the edge into a blinding orgasm without warning. The bedding was shredded beneath the vampire's claws. He flung his head back, his ridged features twisted in pleasure, and his hoarse cry split the air.   
  


Tanner was kneeling between Angelus's thighs, holding the base of his shaft tightly in his left hand, when the dark-haired vampire came back to his senses. Angelus's face smoothed before he lowered his chin and opened his brown eyes to see Tanner's wildly blushing, but hopeful, expression.   
  


Without speaking, Angelus sat up and captured the lad's mouth in a short, hard kiss. Then, the vampire took the bottle of oil off the table beside the bed, handed it to Tanner, and skillfully maneuvered himself onto his stomach so the sable-haired man was still between his thighs.   
  


Angelus pushed his arms beneath the pillow under his head and raised himself onto his knees. The first dribble of the cool oil made him shudder. A tentative finger began exploration, and Angelus swore in fluent Gaelic.   
  


"Am I d-doing it, er, ri-right?" Tanner asked hesitantly.   
  


"Aye," Angelus squeaked. He cleared his throat. "Most assuredly."   
  


"Then, m-m-may I-I-I-I-I-I-"   
  


"Please," Angelus interrupted Tanner's stammering entreaty. "I beg o' you, please."   
  


Angelus's low moan spread throughout the room when he felt the head of Tanner's shaft press against his slicked entry. The vampire tried to relax as Tanner pushed forward, but he'd not been taken in this manner in a very long time and his muscles were tight.   
  


"It's, uh, s-s-stuck."   
  


"Push hard," Angelus instructed gruffly.   
  


Tanner pushed hard, and he was suddenly buried completely in Angelus's body. Both mortal and vampire froze as the sensations of being joined together with such intimacy washed over them.   
  


"Angelus," Tanner breathed. His hands tightened on the vampire's hips, and he repeated the name with a deep groan. " _Angelus_."   
  


Angelus couldn't stop himself from moving against Tanner. Tanner gurgled odd sounds as Angelus rocked forward and back on his knees, repeatedly impaling himself on the young man's cock. Tanner's thick length slid in and out of the vampire with a burning pleasure that caused him to growl.   
  


"Di-di-sa-fe-di-phs-mnn," Tanner babbled incoherently as he started to hit Angelus's lower back and hips with the heels of his hands. "Gaaagghhh."   
  


Tanner suddenly bent over Angelus, slapped his arms around the vampire's stomach, and slammed his pelvis up against Angelus's backside. Angelus gasped as Tanner squeezed him tightly. Tanner's shaft pulsed inside the snug channel as he climaxed, and Angelus could feel himself being filled by the mortal's hot semen.   
  


Tanner fell bonelessly to the bed, gasping for breath. Angelus quickly gathered his lover into his arms and pressed possessive kisses all over the sable-haired man's face. His mouth found Tanner's, and he greedily stole the human's breath away again.   
  


"Tanner," Angelus whispered reverently, awed by the feelings coursing through him. "Me sweet Tanner."   
  


Tanner opened his eyes, and Angelus could see amazement reflected in the shining blue orbs. "Cor, that was... that was..."   
  


"Somethin' we're goin' t' repeat afore the day ends," Angelus finished.   
  


Tanner blushed, the tips of his ears turning a brilliant shade of red. "If-if you insist."   
  


Angelus laughed and began to tickle the younger man. Tanner's squeals of laughter filled the bedchamber and Angelus's heart.   
  


The vampire had thought his Friday eve with Tanner was the best.   
  


He was glad to find that his Saturday was going to be even better.   
  
  
  


**End**


End file.
